Beauty and the Monster
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: A wish upon a star, a large castle with a rose garden and a cursed Prince. Sound like something from a story book right. But thanks to Rin's wish it came to life and Kagome meets her true love, along with other bumps in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Being immortal can be long and lonely at times but luckily Kagome had her friends to share it with. But there are times that she wish that she had someone to share this life with and start a family of her own. She had many suitors that had ask for her hand in marriage, both humans and demons, but her heart always told her that they were the wrong ones. Years had gone by since the jewel was destroyed she was curse with immortally. Now she was in the country side of France with little Rin, with Sesshomaru's blessing he gifted her with immortally. It was night time and Kagome was reading Rin a bed time story. Tonight it was Beauty and the Beast.

"Beauty begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to discover that the Beast is lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to the Beast. Beauty weeps over the Beast, saying that she loves him, when he tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into the handsome prince from Beauty's dream. The Prince informs her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Beauty are married and they live happily ever after together. The End." Kagome read

"So she really did love him even though he was a beast." Rin said

"That's right. Time for bed sweetie we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Kagome smiled

She kissed Rin's forehead and tucked her in bed.

"Mama, would you have loved the beast even if he was hideous?" Rin asked

"Maybe not at first, but if I got to know him better and see if he is kind and gentle on the inside then yes, I think would have." Kagome said "Good night darling."

"Goodnight mama." Rin said

Once Kagome blew out the candles and shut the door Rin got up and looked out the window. She looked up at the sky and saw the North Star that was shining brightly as ever. Rin held on to the story book and close her eyes silently saying a prayer.

'I wish mama can find her true love, just like in the story book, so she could finally be happy.' She wished

Rin knew her mother was still heartbroken after Inuyasha broke up with her years ago. Since then she has been afraid to ever love anyone again.

Once she finished her wish she went back to bed and went to sleep. Unknown to her that her wish is about to be grated.

The next day Kagome and Rin had left their small cottage and was about to head to the city. But that changed when a strange snow storm appeared and they got lost in the woods. When they got deeper they started to hear wolves howling in the decedent. Rin held on to Kagome tightly as she still had a fear of wolves after all those years. Before the wolves could reach them they appeared before a large gate. Kagome dismounted her horse, opened the gate so she could bring the horse through and shut it quickly when the wolves got close. They growled for a minute, trying to get through, before they stop and backed away whimpering as if they were afraid of something. When they were safe she turned around and saw a large dark castle. They walked up towards the door and she knocked, hoping the owners or someone would let them stay for the night till the storm dies down. When no one answered Kagome tried to open it but the door wouldn't budge so they tried to go around to find some sort of shelter. When they reached the back of the castle they were at awed when they saw the garden. Even in snow it was so beautiful. Then Rin smiled and ran over towards a large rose bush. She wanted to pick one but Kagome stopped her as she sensed something near.

"Rin, you can't pick these. This is not Sesshomaru's garden. It would be rude of us to pick them without asking." She explained

"Sorry mama." Rin said

Then Kagome stood up and held on tight to the sheath of her sword when she sensed someone behind her. She turned her head and saw a man in dark clothes standing a few feet behind her as if he's been there the whole time. He was tall, had olive tan skin, black hair and had beautiful grey green eyes. He was a handsome man but judging by his aura he wasn't human at all.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"We got trapped in the snow storm and got lost. If you do not mind me asking if we can stay for the night. Just until the storm dies down." She said

There was something about him that drew her to him. It wasn't his unnatural charmed, she had learned to not be affected by that stuff many years ago. It was something else about him that she didn't understand.

"Can they father?" A boy voice said

Kagome looked behind him and saw a little boy, maybe about the same age as Rin, had dirty blonde hair, light skin and blue eyes. The man looked back at them with an untrusted look in his eyes before nodding his head.

"You may. Just for the night." He said

He called out for a servant to take their horse to the stables and showed them inside their castle.

"My name Kagome Hirgaushi and this is my daughter Rin." Kagome said with a little head bow

Vlad nod his head in respect.

"Vlad. And this is my son Ingera." He said

Kagome smiled at the young boy and Ingera couldn't help but smile back. He took her hand and went to show her and Rin where they would be staying the night. Vlad was surprise to see Ingera take in someone new so quickly. Normally he's shy and cautions about outsiders and if they were women he would hate them because they would more interested in his father's unnatural charm.

Vlad had to admit he was taken in by Kagome's beauty and for the first time in three hundred years his inner demons was rising up. It wanted Kagome. It was telling him that she was meant to be theirs but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. He has been looking for his wife for many years and was beginning to lose faith that he'll find her.

After Vlad and Ingera showed Kagome and Rin their room they took them downstairs for dinner. It was kind of acquired at first as neither of the adults knew what to say. Luckily the children knew how to break the ice as they asked questions.

"Where are you from?" Ingera asked

"Japan. It's an Island that's in the east." Kagome smiled

"What brings you to France?" Vlad asked after taking a sip of wine, "blood".

"My daughter and I like to travel. We wanted to see the world." She said

"And you're husband was okay with this?" Vlad asked, though his inner demon was growling if she was married

"No I'm not married." She said

He looked at her and then at Rin wondering if she was widow.

"Rin is my adopted daughter." She said

That seemed to calm his inner demon down.

"Mama saved me from these bandits that abducted me from Uncle Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said

"Well it wasn't just me. I did had a little from my friends as well." Kagome said

"Really how did it happened?" Ingera asked

That how Kagome told them about how she and her friends fought against the Band of Seven, with some minor details. She can tell by their eyes they were intrigue by her story.

"And you and Sango fought them as well, but you're women." Ingera said innocently

Vlad drink nearly choke on his drink when his son said that. He looked at his son and at Kagome wondering if she was going to be offended by that.

"Believe or not young man but you'll be surprise on how well women can fight. Sango village trained but both men and women how to fight. She was one of the strongest in our group…and feared as well. I learned most of my skills from her as well from my adopted brother Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a smirk

"Sorry. But what happened next?" Ingera asked with excitement

Vlad looked at Rin and saw her trying to hide her yawning and started rubbing her eyes.

"I think that story is for another time son. It's getting late and it looks like Rin is tired." Vlad smiled

"No, I'm…." Rin yawned "Not tired."

Kagome smiled and picked her up.

"Come on my little flower, it's time for bed." She said

She took her to their room that helped Rin into her nightgown and tucked her in the bed.

"Mama, can sing me a lullaby instead of a story tonight? Please." Rin asked while rubbing her tired eyes. Kagome smiled and kissed Rin's forehead.

"Of course darling." She said

She started to sing a song she remembered from when she was child and didn't realized that Ingera popped his head in the room.

'Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings,

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory.'

Vlad was walking down the hallway when he saw his son standing in the ladies room with an awe expression. He too heard her angelic voice and it drew him to it. So he went stand behind his son and listen to her sing.

'Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm.

Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song someone sings…

Once upon a Dece~em~ber'

Just as she finished Rin was fast asleep and Kagome kissed her forehead once more before standing up to change as well. That was until she notice her little audience. She blushed in embarrassment as well did they.

"You have an Angelic voice, milady." Vlad said

"Can you sing me too?" Ingera asked as he held her hands

Vlad was surprised to hear this.

"My mother used to sing to me when I was little." Ingera said with a hint of sadness

"I don't mind, but…" She said and looked at Rin

"No harm will ever come to her I promise." Vlad said as he understood what she was thinking

Kagome thanked him with a smile that made him feel his dead heart almost beat a little. Ingera led her to his room and lay down in the covers of his bed. Kagome sat down next to him on his bed and Vlad stood by the edge of the bed leaning his shoulder on the pillar post.

"Would you like to hear the same song or another?" She asked

"Another if you can." He said

Kagome smiled and thought about the one she used to sing to Shippo to help him sleep at night.

'Hush now, my baby

Be still now, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember, my Lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Drift on a river that flows through my arms

I see you smiling, so peaceful and calm

Holding you, I'm smiling too'

Vlad smiled as he saw his son eyes blinking tiredly trying to stay awake. Kagome brushed through his hair with her fingers just like his mother used to do.

'Here in my arms, safe from all harm

…holding you, I'm smiling too

Hush now my baby

Be still now, don't cry

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream

Sleep in remember this River Lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Here in my arms, safe from all harm

Holding you, I'm smiling too

Sleep and remember this River Lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

Sleep and remember this River Lullaby

And I'll be with you when you dream

I'll be with you when you dream…'

Ingera was deep asleep and snuggle close to where Kagome was.

"Good night, Ingera. Sweet dreams." She whispers before getting up

"I haven't him this happy in a long time." Vlad said "Not since his mother was still alive."

"Well from what I've seen so far, you're doing great with him." She smiled "Good night, Vlad."

She was about to head back to her room but Vlad caught her hand. When he did a strange spark flowed through them. That never happened to her before with Inuyasha.

"Stay. Stay here for more than one night. My son needs a mother figure and it seems that he is taken by you and your daughter. He hasn't done that with anyone in years. Please, stay here with us?" He asked

She didn't know what to say as she barely knew him but part of her was telling her to stay with him. As if she belong by his side. When she looked into his grey green eyes she could only say "Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

Kagome woke up in a large soft bed that she wasn't familiar with until she remember where she was. She turned to her side where Rin was and saw that she was still asleep. It was a long night for both of them and she thought of letting her sleep a little bit more. But that didn't happen when one of the maids knocked on the door and enter the room. She opened the large curtains, which cause Rin to groan in her sleep and hid her head under the covers. Kagome had to cover her mouth from smiling when she heard her mumbling "Bad sun, evil sun."

"Bonjour, Madame Kagome and Rin, time to wake up. For today's breakfast, the chef has prepared fresh hot croissants, with mix fruit and an Omelette folded in cheese, chives, ham and tomatoes, with sausages on the side. To drink what would you like orange juice, tea, hot chocolate or coffee?" The maid said

Kagome had lived with Sesshomaru for so long that she was already used to this kind of treatment.

"Coffee for me, please. Two creams and one sugar." Kagome said as she sat up on the bed

"Hot chocolate for me, please." Rin mumbled from under the covers

"Very well, I'll get them ready Madame. Another servant will come in shortly to help you get dress." The maid smiled

Just as she left Kagome was able to get Rin out of bed when two maids came in with some fresh clothes. She wondered how they got their clothes but then she remembered the promise that she made with Vlad. So she figured during their sleep that's when the maid took their clothes to get clean. The maids helped them with their dresses and escorted them to the dining room. Vlad and Ingera were already table waiting for them. Ingera got out of his seat and ran over to Kagome to hug her.

"Father, told me that you're both are going to stay with us." He smiled

"We are?" Rin smiled

"Yes, we are." Kagome smiled down at them and then at Vlad. "Though, I do need to write to my brother to tell I'll be staying a little longer."

Vlad nod his head in agreement and then the servants came in to server their meal. So Ingera sat back down and Kagome and Rin went to sit down as well. The meal was delicious and once everyone was down the kids hurried out to play. Vlad and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their excitement.

"While they're playing why don't I show you the rest of the castle?" Vlad suggested

Kagome nod her head and they stood up as he led the way.

"I have a feeling that I'm gonna get lost in this place." Kagome said in amusement

Vlad chuckled

They were on the second floor of the east side.

"You'll get used to it." Vlad said "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to do this. It's just…it's been a long time since I've seen him this happy."

"It's alright. To tell you the truth…I wasn't really ready to go back home. Not yet." She said

He saw the look in her eyes and he knew that look. It was look of heartbreak. The same he had when he lost his wife. He had to hold back a growl when his demon was demanding who dare hurt what is his.

"Who has hurt you?" He asked

She looked up at him with curious on how he knew.

"I know the look of heartbreak when I see one." He said

She sighed

"He was one of my best friends when I was fifteen and I loved him. We were engaged but he broke it off as he fell in love with…another woman." She said

Vlad was doing everything in his power to not lose control and find that man that dared hurt her like that.

"I'm sorry. I did mean to pry." He apologizes

"It's alright." She whispered

She gave him a kind smiled but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. He wanted to see that spark in eyes again.

"If I may say, I believe he made a foolish mistake." He said "Any man that leaves someone like you for another woman is a complete fool and an idiot."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you."

"Mama. Mama." Rin cried happily

She and Ingera ran down the hallway and Kagome and Vlad smiled at them as they came.

"Mama, you have to see this room Ingera showed me." Rin smiled

The kids took her hand and led her to the room with Vlad behind them, wondering which room they were talking about. It wasn't till he saw the door with golden roses and Ivy vines on the door. When the kids open the door music started playing and the floor was moving. The room had paintings and mirrors on the wall and a love seat in the middle of the room, which was the only thing that wasn't moving. Rin and Ingera pulled Kagome in and they started laughing as she started dancing with them. Vlad smiled as Kagome happiness was returned. He likes seeing her like this. Full of happiness and joy.

.

.

.

"How does this game work?" Ingera asked

After Lunch and once she was done writing her letter to Sesshomaru they were in the third floor den playing while Vlad had some work to do.

"It like hide and seek but this is more challenging. Now I will tie this scarf over my eyes, you spin me around three times and then you hide. Once you hide I'll tell you when to clap." Kagome explained

"Oh okay." Ingera said

"Alright." She smiled and tied the scarf over hers eyes.

The kids started to spin her around three times and then ran off in the room to hide in their hiding spot.

"Okay, clap one." Kagome said

The kids clapped and Kagome started walking towards the closest one. She knew if she used her powers she would be able to fine them faster but she believed it was cheating if she did.

Kagome wanted to play it outside but the sun was showing again and Ingera was afraid so he suggested playing it inside. Because of that comment Kagome was beginning to think her theory of him and Vlad were right. She knew they weren't humans but they weren't demons either. She had met some lore monsters during her travels but not a vampire before. Kagome asked them but didn't know how to without defending them.

Vlad came into the room to check up on them and ended up bumping into Kagome. When they bumped into each other she nearly fell and he quickly caught her. The moment that he touched her skins that spark feeling happened again and Vlad pulled her closer to him. He couldn't stop him from purring and inhale her scent.

"Vlad? Is it me or…did you just purred?" Kagome asked

If he was able to blush again he would be right now. He was just glad that she was still blindfolded.

He cleared his throat. "No." He said

Ingera was holding in his laugh and Vlad saw this and mouth "Not one word" to him.

"Maybe you should play a different game." Vlad said as he took off her blindfold, ignoring her protest. "There are a lot of sharp objects and I wouldn't want you or the children to get hurt."

"Well I would suggest outside but Ingera won't go if the sun is out. Which bring to the question why?" She said

She noticed how stiff his body became and suddenly his attitude changed.

"That is none of your concern." He said with a cold voice

"I'm just wondering. If my daughter and I are going to stay here for a while I believe we have to know." Kagome said

She wasn't backing down, plus she didn't like that way he spoke to her like that.

"Don't test me. I am the Master of this castle. When I say…" He glared

"Father." Ingera said

He sensed his father temper and didn't want anything to happen to Kagome and Rin. He didn't want his father to lose his temper and scare them or worse. Vlad looked at his son and was to calm himself down before leaving the room without saying another word.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." Ingera said

Kagome saw the sad look in his eyes and bend down in front of him and cupped his face.

"It's not your fault Ingera. I believe I've over step my boundaries." She said

.

.

.

Vlad went back to his office and slammed the door behind him. He was trying so hard to calm himself down.

" **You should tell her."** His inner demon said

"Shut up, she will not know." Vlad mutter to himself

" **She already suspects something, why not?"** His inner demon said **"She will find out soon. She is after all ours."**

"Why do you keep saying that?' Vlad asked

" **She is our mate. The one that completes us."** His inner demon said **"Why else are you attracted to her?"**

"No. No. She too good for me. A monster like doesn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful as her." Vlad said "Besides, if she ever finds out what I am she'll be frightened and leave…just like the others."

.

.

.

Right now Kagome and the kids were walking down the candle lit hallway when Rin took a peck through the thick curtains and saw that it was snowing again.

"Hey mama look, it's snowing again. Can play outside now?" She asked

"I don't see why not. It'll be nice to get some fresh air. Come along children." Kagome said

Kagome had them change into warm clothes for the weather. Ingera was surprise and shocked that she was wearing pants. Just as they were about to go outside Ingera halt in steps when he saw that the snow had stop again but it was still cloudy. He was worried that it will clear out soon. Kagome saw this and took out a long cloak to place it over him. After an hour of playing outside they were having a great time. So much that Ingera didn't notice the clouds parting and some sunlight was reviled. When the light hit his face he hissed from the pain and hurry inside. Kagome and Rin hurried after him and Kagome went to see how bad it was.

"Don't." Ingera whimpered

"You don't have to be afraid. It's okay." She whispered

She cupped his face and pulled his face up to see half of his face badly burned but it was slowly healing.

"Are you going to leave us now?" He asked

Kagome smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"No, I'm not. You and your father are not the only supernatural beings I've meant." She said

"Ingera, what happen?" Vlad said as he came down the staircase

He walked up to his son and saw his son burnt face healing and glared at Kagome.

"I told you not to take him outside. Why didn't you listen?" He glared

Kagome glared back as her temper was raising as well and was about to yell back but Ingera stepped between them.

"No father, please. She saw and she's not afraid." Ingera said "Please don't be mad at her father. We wanted to go outside because it was snowing. She even gave me this cloak for protection just in case. We were having so much fun that I forgot all about the sun."

"Still Ingera, you know you shouldn't be out there when the sun is out." Vlad said

"Well if someone had told me in the first place…" Kagome said

"And what, so you could leave. Do you not realize what would happen if the staff found out about this or if the outside world find out." Vlad growled and his started to glow red

He grabbed her arm and a smack was heard in the room. It was the sound of Kagome slapping Vlad face with a little hit of her powers, making his face sting more. Rin and Ingera eyes widen at the action and hide as they each knew and has seen their parents temper.

"Don't assume that you know me. I'm not the kind of person that would judge others understand." She glared "Believe me when I tell you this that I have seen other supernatural beings and made friends with them."

His eyes widen when he heard that information and placed his hand on his cheek where she slapped him before wincing a little. She walked away and went upstairs with Rin following after her. Vlad sighed in regretted at his words and for losing his temper as he knew that he misjudge her. Lowering his pride he followed after her. She had gone to her room it seems and he knocked on the door.

"Kagome." He said

Then knocked again when no one answered.

"Kagome." He said

"Go away." Kagome said in anger

"Kagome, I'm sorry." He said "You must understand as a parent you would do everything in your power to protect your child. Please, let me explain."

He heard the click to the door unlock and Kagome open the door to let him. He walked inside and she closed the door behind to give them privacy.

"Where's Rin?" He asked as he didn't see the little girl around.

"In the bathroom taking a hot bath." She said

They both stood in the middle of the room staring at one another not sure who should talk first.

"I'm not sure how to explain." He said

"How about you start at the beginning and then I tell you about me." She said


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

"I am Vlad Dracula." Vlad started

"The one that sold his soul to the devil, and destroyed the army of Turks in 1462?" Kagome asked

She couldn't believe that the man before her was the famous fallen Romanian prince. A part of her had to stop herself from asking him for an autograph. He looked at her in surprise that she had heard of his story.

"How did you know?" He asked

"Romania was one the countries Rin and I have been to." She said 'That and his name is still known in my time.' She thought

"Tell me…what did they tell you?" He asked

He stood up and walked over to the large window to look out as it was cloudy now.

"It's hard to tell if the stories that are true or myth until I came across a gypsy woman. She told me about the creature that was cursed to live in Broke-tooth Mountain and that the prince was the only one that was able to survive from his clutches. When the Turks came the Sultan had ordered the Prince to give him 1,000 boys for his army, including his twin sons." She said "The Prince was desperate and wanted to protect his family and his people so he seek out for help. That help happened to be the creature. A bargain was made between. The creature would give the prince his powers and if he could withstand the thirst for human blood in the three days he would turn back to normal. But if he doesn't he would be curse forever and the creature would be free from his prison. On the final day the Prince's wife offered her blood so he could save their children that were taken by the Sultan. And he did; as it was her finally wish before she died. The Prince killed the Sultan and his army and was able to save at least one son while the other died by the Sultan's hands."

He saw the sorrow look in his eyes and knew that had to be the truth.

"I believe that one was the right story." She said

He nodded his head and looked at her.

"Ingera was the one that died, isn't he?" She asked

"I couldn't lose him so I turned him. My eldest son Vlad IV was the one that lived. It broke my heart to leave him behind but he was my last human bloodline I had to. It was selfish of me but I knew it was for the best." He said "For years Ingera and I have wonder throughout the world searching and hoping that we'll find them again. But as the years go by I've been having my doubts."

Kagome got up and walked over to him to place her hand on his.

"Don't worry you'll see them again someday." She said

He looked down where theirs touched and couldn't believe how warm her hand feels against his. He had missed the touch of another woman and he intertwined their hands together. Then he saw her blush a little when he did that and he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I believe it's your turn to tell me about you." He said

"Well, my family comes from a long line of priest and priestess and once in every generation someone in my family is blessed with holy power. That happened to be me. But I wasn't like the other priest and priestess in my homeland. I never hated the demons for I didn't really see the difference between us and them. I was taught by my father to never judge others and always look within." She said "I was an outcast in my village. Everyone always found me strange for the way I think. Then I met Inuyasha. He was a half dog demon and my first friend. And then I made other friends with demons as I was theirs. The only time that I do kill a demon is if they tried to kill me or harm anyone else."

"Your fiancé was a half demon dog?" He raised a brow

"Hey don't judge me." She glared

He couldn't help but think that anger look was cute on her.

"Mama, I'm ready to get out!" Rin called out from the master bathroom

"I hope now you know you can trust me and my daughter. I'll never bring harm to those that are my friends." Kagome said and went to help Rin

Both he and his inner demon cringed when she said the word friend. He didn't know why but he just didn't like the sound of it.

' **Because she is our mate. She should be calling us mate, not friends.'** His inner demon said

"Would you stop saying that?" Vlad asked in a whisper

Then a knock was heard at the door and Vlad went opened it to see Ingera.

"Are you guys done fighting?" He said

"We worked it out. I'm sorry you had to see that son." Vlad smiled

The maid showed up by the door, telling them that dinner was ready. Vlad thank her before dismissed her and told Kagome. She already got Rin ready and they headed down to the dining room. After dinner it was close to Rins' bed time and Rin wanted Kagome to read her a bedtime story tonight.

"Okay, dear, what would you like to hear tonight?" Kagome asked

Before Rin could tell her someone knocked on the door and Ingera popped his head in.

"Is it okay that I hear one too?" He asked

"Of course Ingera. Come, sit down." Kagome smiled

He smiled and climbed on the bed to sit next to Rin.

"I want to hear about "Hansel and Gretel" tonight." Rin said

"Alright let's see." Kagome smiled as she looked for the chapter

Another knock was heard and this time it was Vlad.

"I was wondering where you were Ingera." He said

"Kagome was about to tell us a story. You want to join us father?" Ingera asked

"Yes, please, Lord Vlad sir." Rin asked, using her best puppy dog face

Kagome giggled when she saw the look on Vlad, knowing well that no one could resist Rin's puppy dog pout.

"You might as well sit down. Not even my brother could resist her pout." Kagome said

Ingera scooted over so his father could sit down with them on the bed.

"Okay let's see…" Kagome started reading _"Once upon a time there lived near a large wood a poor woodcutter, with his wife and two children by his former marriage, a little boy called Hansel, and a girl named Gretel. He had little enough to break or bite; and once, when there was a great famine in the land, he could not procure even his daily bread; and as he laid thinking in his bed one evening, rolling about for trouble, he sighed, and said to his wife…_

" _What will become of us? How can we feed our children, when we have no more than we can eat ourselves?"_

" _Know, then, my husband." She answered "We will lead them away, quite early in the morning, into the thickest part of the woods, and give them each little piece of bread; then we will go to our work, and leave them alone, so they will not find the way home again and we shall be freed from them."_

Both Rin and Ingera gasped. Vlad smiled down at them as they were so interested in the story and then smiled at Kagome as she continued reading.

As time passed Rin was half asleep while Ingera was still awake as Kagome was close to the end.

 _Then they began to run and bursting into the house they fell into their father's arms. He had not had one happy hour since he had left the children in the forest and his wife was dead. Gretel shook her apron and the pearls and precious stones rolled out upon the floor and Hansel threw down one handful after the other out of his pocket._ Then all their sorrows were ended and they lived together in great happiness. The End." She read and close the book

"I bet the wife was the witch the whole time." Ingera said

"It hasn't been said but it does make sense since she died when the children return." Kagome said

"You would never do that if your next wife told you to do that if we're ever poor, right father?" Ingera asked Vlad

"That will never happen, my son. I would rather die than give you up." Vlad said

"You wouldn't either right, mama?" Rin yawned while rubbing her eyes

"Never. I would do everything in my power to protect you. Now get some sleep my little flower." Kagome smiled and kissed her head before tucking her into bed. "As should you young master."

"But I'm not tired. Can you read me one story?" Ingera whined

Vlad chucked and tossed him over his shoulder.

"She's right son. It's passed your bedtime." He said

"Aw, but father, ten more minutes?' Ingera asked

Vlad and Kagome looked at each other and laughed before Vlad taking him out of the room.

"Nope." Vlad said

"Five more minutes?" Ingera asked

"No, Ingera." Vlad sighed

Kagome quietly laughed as she watched the scene before she shut the door and went to wash herself. Once she was dressed in her nightgown she was about to head to bed till someone knocked on the door.

"Vlad?" She said when she saw him by the door.

"I wanted to show you to your own room." He said

"But I thought…?" She said

"If you are going to stay here for a while I thought you might like your own room." He said "You don't have to tonight but I would like to show you it to see if it's to your liking."

She nod head and he showed her to her room that was only two doors down from Rins.

"I knew you didn't want to be too far away from your daughter so thought this room would suite you best." He said

He opened the doors and inside was an elegant room with blue painted walls with gold designs all over.

"Is it…to your liking?" He asked

"It's beautiful, Vlad, thank you." She smiled

He smiled and was about to leave but an idea came into mind that he thought she would like.

"Kagome, tomorrow, if it's cloudy, I was wondering maybe we could take the children to the market? See the village?" He asked

"I think that's wonderful idea. I'm sure the children wouldn't mind." She smiled

"Mama." Rin called out from her room

"Good night, Vlad. See you tomorrow." Kagome bowed her head and gave him one last smiled before heading back Rins room.

"Good night, Kagome." He smiled

.

.

.

It was cloudy the next day and just as he promised the four of them, along with two servants, had headed to the market. Kagome and Rin had been there a couple of times so they were well known. The servants had gone to gather things that they need for the kitchen. The children looked at the stands that had toys and other stuff while their parents followed behind them; making sure they stayed out of trouble. They came by a stand that had beautiful dresses that caught Kagome's eyes. There was one dress that was dark red with flower designs on it.

"It suits you." Vlad whispered

She nearly jumped as she didn't know that he was behind her.

"Thank you." She said

"Do you like it?" He asked

"Well…um…yes…but…" She said

"Madame, we will take this dress. Along with others that she likes." He said the woman that was selling the dresses and tossed a purse of gold to her as payment.

The woman nodded with a smile and went to fetch some more dresses.

"Vlad." Kagome said

"Kagome." He smirked

"You don't have to." She said

"I want to." He said "Consider this as an apology for yesterday."

"You can't buy me clothes every time we fight." She said

"I know, there is also jewelry, books, arts…weapons even if you like." He smirked

Kagome couldn't stop herself smiling and shook her head in amusement at him.

"Are you going to spoil me today?" She asked

"Maybe. On some days." He shrugged with a smirked before walking away to watch the children.

"You are so lucky, Miss, to have a husband to spoil you like that." The woman smiled

Kagome looked at her in shock when the woman thought Vlad was her husband. She tried to explain that he wasn't but the woman didn't listen as she took out more dress for her to choose. Kagome had picked out four dresses in different colors for herself and a few other dresses for Rin. They were about to find Vlad and Ingera until they heard a familiar voice that Kagome didn't want hear or see.

"Bonjour, Lady Kagome."

Kagome cringed when she heard his voice and wish Vlad was here. Rin just glared at the man as she hated him.

"Hello Louie." Kagome faked smiled

She turned around to see the captain the kings' guards from the war and now he owns this small village, Louie Bonnet. He was tall as Vlad, looked to be in his late thirties, charming looks, had long brown hair and brown eyes. Ever since she came to this town he became one of her admires and keep asking her to marry him. Yes he was charming and all but she could see right through him.

"It's been awhile since I last saw you here. Will you be staying the night? Let me take you out to Lunch or dinner." He said, trying to use his charms

"Louie, I told you many time…in the nicest way I could…that I'm not interested in you." She said

"Is this man bothering you, Kagome?" Vlad asked

Kagome and Rin almost jumped for joy when Vlad came over. Vlad looked at Louie and wanted to growl at him as he could smell the lust he had for his Kagome. His arm automatically wrapped around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him.

'Vlad?' Kagome raised a brow at this

"Who are you?" Louie glared

He tried to stand up straight to make himself look taller but it was no use because they were both the same height.

"Vlad Tepe. Kagome's fiancé." Vlad said without thinking

"Fiancé?" Kagome and Louie said in shocked

"Vlad…what are you doing?" She whispered

"Just play along, unless you actually like this man." Vlad whispered lowly that Louie couldn't hear.

"You're engaged?" Louie gaped

"Uh…yes…yes I am." Kagome said

"Come along darling, let's get the children and go home. I think we spend enough time in the market today." Vlad said "Pleasure to meet you, sir."

He tip his hat to him and ushered Kagome and Rin away. As they walked away Vlad could still feel Louie's glare and couldn't stop himself from smirking


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

A few weeks have passed since Kagome and Rin had lived with Vlad and his son and things couldn't be better. The girls had loved have living with them and started seeing each other as family. It seems that the more Vlad and Kagome had spent time together he soon realize his true feelings for her. Every moment with her made him forget his sorrow and guilt. She makes him smile and laugh more than he used to. He finally realized that he loves her.

The four of them were walking in the woods and a howl echoed in the area and Rin suddenly ran over to Vlad for protection. This made Kagome and Vlad look at each in surprise.

"There's nothing to worry about, Rin. The wolf is just lost and is looking for his friends." Vlad said as he looked far out in the distance.

Rin still held on to him tight as she heard another howl.

"Looks like he found his friend, father." Ingera said

"Rin's village was attacked by wolves a few years ago. They nearly killed her but she was saved by my brother." Kagome said

Vlad smiled down at the little girl and crouch down in front of her.

"You don't have to worry about them. As long as I'm around I won't let anything harm you or your mother, alright." He said

Rin smiled and nod her head before walking ahead where Ingera was. Vlad stood up and saw Kagome smile at him. Her smile always seem to warm his heart. In that moment he wanted to tell her how he felt about her until something cold and icy hit the back of his head. He turned around to see that it was Ingera and Rin laughing and throwing snowballs at them. Kagome laughed and Vlad looked at her with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

"Vlad, don't you dare." She laughed

She shrieked as she dodged a snow ball that he threw.

"Fine, you want a snowball fight. You got one." She laughed and threw one at him

She tried to hit him but he was too fast. Then she was knocked down to the snowy ground as Vlad tackled her down a hill. They laughed all the way down and when they landed. He landed on top of her and they continued laughing until they stared at each other. Placing a hand on her cheek and started caressing it as he smiled down at her. He mentally smirked when he saw her blush and heard her heart beat faster.

"Kagome." He whispered

He lowered his face towards hers and she didn't move. His lip nearly touched hers until he looked out in the woods when he heard something. Kagome sensed something too and was shock and mad at who it was. Vlad quickly scooped Kagome in his arms and got out of the way when a red burr attacked them.

"Inuyasha sit boy!" She shouted

Just like that the half dog demon plumbed his face into the snowy ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled

"Mama! Father!" Rin and Ingera called from up the hill.

"Ingera take Rin back to the castle, now!" Vlad command

Not needed to be asked twice Ingera quickly took Rin back to the castle so his father could deal with the intruder. Vlad put Kagome down and stood in front of her to protect her from the dog ear demon.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kagome glared

"This is Inuyasha?" Vlad asked

"Sadly yes." She mumbled

Inuyasha got up from the ground and stalked over towards them; ignoring Vlad glowing.

"You've been gone long enough it's time that you and the brat to come home." Inuyasha said

He intent to grab her wrist but Vlad punched him and knocked him across the field; miles away from them.

"Don't you dare touch her." Vlad glared

Inuyasha growled and got up to attack.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" Kagome yelled

Vlad was shocked at first at what happened when he saw Inuyasha getting plumbed into the ground by just one simple word but now he was amused by it.

"Inuyasha, you have no right to tell me what to do." Kagome said

"Yes, I do, you belong to me!" Inuyasha growled

"Belong?! You're married for Kami sake! You were the one that left me for that she-demon!" Kagome hissed

"Not anymore he's not." A voice said

Kagome smiled when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Big brother." She said "Wait, what do you mean he's not married anymore?"

"His wife left him when he wouldn't stop comparing her to you. Such a disgrace." Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother. "Enough of this Inuyasha."

"No, she still belongs to me." Inuyasha glared

Air was knocked out of him when Vlad hit him stomach and then slammed him to the ground by the neck.

"She does not belong to you. You've hurt her heart dearly. If it was up to me I would behead you right now and mount it above the fire place." Vlad glared

"Who the hell are you? Why do you care about Kagome so much?!" Inuyasha glared

He tried to get up but he was surprised that Vlad was stronger than him.

"I am Vlad Tepe Dracula and Kagome and Rin are very dear to me and my son. So you better watch what you say to her." Vlad growled

"Vlad." Kagome blushed

"Prince Vlad the Impaler. I have heard rumors of you." Sesshomaru said; then looked at Kagome. "Miko, is he your mate? He protects and defends you as one."

"W-what?" Kagome blushed more

Before she could say anything Inuyasha was able to throw Vlad off him and the two began to fight. Inuyasha was no match for Vlad as his fighting skill where greater than the half-demons street brawl. Getting mad Inuyasha eyes started glowing red started attacking Vlad in blind rage. With Vlad fast speed he was unable to touch him but one of Inuyasha's attacks headed towards Kagome. Vlad saw it and quickly got her out of the way in time before Inuyasha could strike her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He asked

"Get away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha growled

He was about to attack him again but Sesshomaru grabbed him and smashed his face to the ground.

"That will be enough from you, half breed. You had your chance with the Priestess and you blew it. She is happy now and I will not let you ruin it." Sesshomaru said and threw towards his guards that just appeared. "Take him back to the boat and make sure he stays there."

"Are you alright?" Vlad asked Kagome again

He cupped her face with his hands and looked at her to make sure she wasn't harmed.

"I'm fine, Vlad, thank you." She smiled

He smiled and lean his forehead against hers.

"Good. If you ever got hurt I'm afraid I might have lost my temper and killed him." He whispered truthfully

"Prince Vlad, before I let my sister stay with you any longer; what are your intentions towards her?" Sesshomaru asked

Kagome blushed again as Vlad took her hands into his and kissed them before looking at her with a loving smile.

"She has made my heart whole once more. I can't imagine a life being without her. I wish to court her if she will have me." He answered

"Miko?" Sesshomaru asked

She smiled up at Vlad and kissed his lips.

"I feel the same way. Yes, I will like that." She said

Sesshomaru looked away with closed his eyes and let out a ghost smile.

"Very well." The lord said as he walked away but stop for a second. "I'll see you and Rin soon, sister. Vampire, if you dare harm in any way; I'll come back and kill you."

Vlad raised a brow and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Sesshomaru's threat. Before he could ask her what was so funny; she cupped his face and brought him down to kiss him once more. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back and this time it was much longer and passionate.

After a while Vlad and Kagome had returned to the castle and the children ran up to them in relief.

"Who was that mama?" Rin asked

"Inuyasha." Kagome said "Don't worry he won't bother us anymore."

"Did you kill him father?" Ingera asked

"Almost did but then Kagome's brother appeared and took him away." Vlad said

"Why did Inuyasha come here? Why can't he just leave us alone? He hurt you really bad." Rin pouted and held on to Kagome tightly

"Don't worry Rin; Sesshomaru will make sure that Inuyasha stay away." Kagome said hugging her

"So we're not leaving?" Rin asked

"No. We're staying." Kagome smiled

Ingera smiled and looked up at his father.

" _Does this mean I have a new mother, father?"_ Ingera whispered in Romanian

"Not yet son, but soon." Vlad smiled

A knocked was heard at the door and one of the servants opened to revile a boy with red hair in a ponytail and green eyes.

"Hello, is Kagome and Rin here?" The boy asked

"Shippo?" Kagome smiled

The boy smiled and ran into Kagome's arms.

"Look at you; you've grown up so much." She smiled "How did you get here?"

"I kind of sneaked on the boat when Sesshomaru was tailing after Inuyasha. I just wanted to see you and see if you and Rin were okay." He said

Kagome smiled down at her little kit and stood up to introduce him to Vlad and Ingera.

"Everyone this is Shippo, I adopted him when he was little." She said

Shippo bowed towards Vlad and Ingera. She looked around to make sure the servants were nowhere to over hear what she was about say next.

"He is a fox demon." She smiled

Seeing their surprise faces they went into the woods again so Shippo could show them. He release the spell that made him look more human and showed off his fox ears that were on top of head now and two fox tail. While Shippo was showing his magic tricks with Ingera and Rin; Kagome explained to Vlad on how she found and took him in when his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers. The only reason he wasn't with them was because he had to finish his fox training. He was only here to visit until he had to go back. Vlad couldn't help but love her more for her caring heart.

When night came Vlad, Kagome and the kids were outside surrounded by the fire pit that was in the yard after dinner. They roasted some marshmallows while Shippo shared some stories of their adventures from the old days. Then he took out some sparklers from his bag and gave them to Rin and Ingera to play with. The kids were having so much fun that Vlad and Kagome couldn't stop themselves from smiling. If anyone were to look at them they would thing of them as a happy family. While watching the children having fun Vlad wrapped his arm around Kagome shoulder and she scooted closer to him before laying her head on his shoulder. She heard him purr and she couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"What so funny?" He asked

"You were purring again." She teased

Vlad was glad that he could no longer blush again; as that was embarrassing. He didn't know he could do that but when it comes to Kagome he can stop himself. He brought her closer to him and inhaled her scent before he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad that you're staying." He whispered

"Me too." She smiled

She looked up at him and pecked his lips before laying her head on his shoulder again.

The children's bedtime came and they all laid in one large king size bed in one the many room in the castle; as they wanted hear a story from Kagome and a lullaby together. She brushed Shippo's bangs since he closer to her and thought of a song.

'Once upon a dark autumn night

I was so very far from sleep

I longed to walk beneath the stars

Into the woods,

So dark and deep

Neither myth nor fairytale

Could keep my from the path to the maze

But eyes upon me I could feel

Hidden in the shadows, watching away

Something in the darkness pulled me deeper,

Something in the madness eased my mind,

Was I awake? Or was I dreaming?

Cut the string that binds me to mankind…'

As she was singing this song she remembered it was something her father use to sing to her before he disappeared. She doesn't remember that much of her father since she was only three and it always pains her mother to talk about him. But the only thing she remembered were his blue eyes and that he had an accent.

'Once while I was sitting in my room

One cold and silver winter day

I could hear another worldly call

Try as I might I couldn't turn away…

Something in the darkness pulled me deeper,

Something in the madness eased my mind,

Was I awake? Or was I dreaming?

Cut the string that binds me to mankind…

Somewhere in between the moss and the stone,

The wind and the wood became my home

I layed myself down upon the green

When the ivy overgrew I could never leave…

Something in the darkness pulled me deeper,

Something in the madness eased my mind,

Was I awake? Or was I dreaming?

Cut the string that binds me to mankind…

Something in the darkness pulled me deeper,

Something in the madness eased my mind,

Was I awake? Or was I dreaming?

Cut the string that binds me to mankind…'

At the end of the song the children were deep asleep and Kagome kissed their heads before blowing out the candle light and walked out of the room. She 'eep' when she bumped into Vlad on her way out. It was dark but she was sure that he had amused smirked on his face.

"Vlad, I may not be able to see you in the dark like you can but wipe that smirk off your face, that wasn't funny." She said

"I don't know what you mean." He said innocently, but truthfully he did

Kagome lightly laugh before shaking her head in amusement. Then Vlad took her hands into his and gave them a kiss.

"Tomorrow, I want to take somewhere special to me. Just the two of us." He whispered as he lean his forehead against hers.

"I will love to." She whispered

They kiss each other good night before heading off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

Like he promised, Vlad took her out riding into the woods and showed her his special spot. It was a meadow surrounded with wild flowers that popped out of the snow. It was truly beautiful to Kagome and was in awed. What also surprised her was the picnic that was placed in the middle of it. She turned to him and saw that smirk on his face.

"Am I to believe that this is our first date?" She asked with a smile

"Indeed it is." He smiled "I hope this is to your liking? I would have gone all out but a little mouse told me you're not big on that."

Kagome grinned as she knew it was Rin.

"Indeed. I just like the simple things." She said

He took her hand and kissed it before leading her to the picnic. Somewhere in the trees Shippo and Ingera were watching from afar while Rin was on the ground with her arms cross and shook her head.

"Mama's gonna be mad if she finds out." She said

"Shh…I'm trying to hear what their saying." Shippo said

An hour had passed; Kagome and Vlad clink the wine glass and sat close together talking. Vlad inhaled her scent and kissed her shoulder a few times before whispering in her ear.

"You know we've had an audience for about an hour, right." He whispered

Kagome giggled

"I know. They really don't know how to keep quiet." She whispered

He kissed her shoulder one more time before whispering in ear.

"How about we give them something to watch?" He said

He placed his hand on the back of her head and waist. Then lean her down before pulling her in a kiss.

"AH! My eyes! They burn!" Shippo shouted

Vlad and Kagome laughed and got up to walk over to them. Shippo had fell on the ground; still covering his eyes. Rin stood there trying not to laugh while Ingera jumped out of the tree and landed next to her. His face may not be able to blush anymore but his expression sure showed it.

"What were you children thinking?" She asked

"It was his idea, I tried to stop them." Rin glared at Shippo

"Shippo." Kagome crossed her arms

Shippo got up from the floor and tried to use his best pout.

"Sorry mama." He said

"Sorry father. Sorry Kagome." Ingera said

Kagome and Vlad looked at each other and shook their heads in amusement. The three kids took off and the two went back to their date. It wasn't until sun set that they decided to head back home.

"Did you enjoy everything, my dear?" Vlad asked as the road back to the castle

"Very." She smiled "It was lovely."

"Then I believe you'll enjoy tomorrow, as well." Vlad smiled

"I can't wait." She said and lean in kissing him

Xxx:Time skip:xxX

Two months have passed and it was spring time. It was a sunny day and Kagome and Rin had gone with two servants to the market today. She helped out the servants pick out the food and a few other items from the stands when a familiar yet annoying figure appeared.

"Bonjour Madame Kagome." Louie greeted with a smile

Kagome did everything in power to not roll her eyes but she did mentally. Every time she comes to the markets he still tries to convince her to marry him.

"Bonjour Louie." She said

He brought out a bouquet flowers from behind him and offered them to her.

"Flowers for someone as lovely and beautiful as you. I doubt you're fiancé gives you them." He smirked

"Actually yes, he does, every day." She said and walked around him

He continued following her.

" _Can't I kick him, mama?"_ Rin glared in Japanese _"He so rude and annoying."_

Kagome tried not to laugh but shook her head no.

"Kagome, I know this isn't my business but are you sure you want to marry that man." He said "I mean there's something odd about him that I don't like."

"You're right, Louie, it isn't any of business. Vlad is a great man and a terrific father figure to Rin." She said

"I can be too." He said and stopped in front of her. "She's an adorable child."

He smiles down at Rin and ruffled her hair; messing it up; making her glare at him more. She was about to kick him but Kagome pulled her to the side and went to walk around him but he still followed.

"You just never gave me a chance. And if you did you'll see that we are perfect together and make more beautiful children together." He said

"Louie, would you please understand, you're only attracted to me because of my looks. I want someone that loves me for me; not just for my looks. And I love Vlad…" She said as she stopped

"Darling?" a voice said

She turned around with a surprise look as she saw Vlad out in the sun with no cloak on.

"Vlad? Darling, I thought you had business to attend to." She said

Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lips in front of Louie.

"Finished early. I wanted to make sure you and Rin return back safely." Vlad said looked at Louie with narrow eyes and smirk. "Louie."

"Vlad." Louie gritted his teeth

"Everything ready, love?" Vlad asked Kagome

"Yes." Kagome smiled up at him

"Then let's return home." Vlad said and then picked up Rin. "Louie, _bonne journee."_ He said in French

" _Au Revoir, Louie._ " Rin waved goodbye and then stick her tongue at him.

"Rin, manners." Kagome tried to frown but couldn't

Vlad just laughed and encouraged to do again.

As they left Rin was riding on the wagon with the servants Kagome and Vlad were walking side by side by it. She had to hold on to Vlad's arm tight to calm him down as he was fuming. His demon side was ready to kill Louie for his attempt on taking Kagome away; so she used her powers to calm them.

"Vlad, dear, how is it that you're not burning in the sun light?" She whispered

"I'm surprise myself." Vlad said "I think it has something to do with your blood. You know after our little…" He wagged his brows

She blushed and brought her hand to the left side of her neck. He got a little out of control during their make out session and accidentally bit her. She had to wear a scarf around her neck because the holes haven't healed up yet. She didn't get mad or anything but she was a little turned on by it and moaned a little when he did that.

"Vlad, it was your fault." She blushed "You can't seem to control yourself

"I seemed to recall that you really, really enjoyed it." He teased

"Keep it up and that will be the last time you to." She glared and crossed her arms

Vlad eyes widen in fear when she said that. He was already addicted to her.

"I'm sorry, dear. But can you really blame me?" He said using his charming smile

"You and your bloody charming smile." She said

Vlad chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So it looks like my blood can help you survive in the sunlight. That's new." She said

"And useful. Now I can do this in the day time." He smirked and pulled her in a kiss

Kagome couldn't stop herself laughing.

.

.

.

When they got back to the castle Vlad found Kagome in her room looking through some clothes.

"Did you mean what you said back in the market?" He asked "That you love me?"

Kagome looked at him with a blushed again since he wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Yes, I do. I thought it wasn't possible after what had happened with Inuyasha." She said "But as I got to know you more my feelings for you have been getting stronger each day. More than I have ever felt with him. I love you, Vlad."

He smiled and brought her in a passionate kiss.

"And I love you, Kagome." He said kissing her again before kissing down her jawline and neck. "I love your courage, your kindness, your strength….and I love your fiery temper." That last part he said huskily with a growl

That made her giggle and then she let out a laugh when he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued kissing and leaving love marks on her neck as he walked over to her bed and lay her down.

"Vlad, the door…" She shrieked

"It's closed and locked." He said between kissing her collar bone

"The children…" She said

"It's a big and guarded castle, dear, they'll be fine." He said

He claimed her lips again and she ran her hands through his long hair; ruining his pony tail. He moaned from her touch and then growled a little when she started pull it. Then the passion went away when someone knocked at the door.

"Mama, mama…uncle Sesshomaru had send us a letter." Rin called out from the other side

Vlad groan. He was really enjoying their alone time together. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she knew that he wanted to take their relationship to the next level; especially since they said the 'love' word to each other. She did too but it's kind of hard to do that with the kids around.

"We'll have our moment soon, darling." She said and kissed his lips

He groan again when she pushed him off her.

"Something tells me that's not going to be easy." He muttered; lying on his back on the bed

Kagome got up and unlocked the door to let Rin.

"Oh, hello Vlad." Rin smile; after she gave her mother the letter

"Rin." Vlad smiled

"Hm, it looks like my brother is reminding us of the Ueno Sakura Mastsuri." Kagome said

"Oh, I always love going to the Ueno Sakura Mastsuri." Rin smiled

"The what?" Vlad asked as got up from the bed

"It's the Cherry Blossom festival. The season when the Cherry blossom bloom for spring." Kagome said "Rin and I always go and see them."

"Can we all go, mama?" Rin asked "Can we?"

"I would hate to break a tradition. I think this family could use a vacation. Plus, Ingera and I never been to Japan before…" Vlad said and took her hands "…and I would like to know about your homeland."

"And if I ask my friends to watch the kids…we can have some of that alone time." She whispered in ear

"Oh how I love you more right now." He smirked

.

.

.

After a few weeks on sea the four of them had just arrived in Japan. It was so new and mysterious to Vlad and Ingera but it was beautiful as Kagome and Rin had told them. When there carriage arrived they tied their bags to the top and rode off on the trail. Ingera couldn't stop looking outside to see everything they passed by.

"Ingera, stop it. You're going to fall out." Vlad scolded and pulled his son back in the carriage

"But father, there are so many amazing things out there." Ingera smiled

"Japan has a lot of beauty but also has a lot of danger in it as well." Kagome said "There are more beings out here than just humans and animals. Demons still roam these lands. And can be very territory if they sense something unhuman in their area."

"Like the demons from your story?" Ingera asked

"That's right." She smiled

"In other words Ingera, don't go off on your own. And always be careful." Vlad said

"Yes, father." Ingera nod before looking back at the window. "Wow, Kagome what kind of animal is that?"

Kagome looked out her window and saw a leopard cat climbing a tree branch.

"That's a leopard cat, Ingera." She smiled

During the whole ride Kagome and Rin answer all of Ingera's questions until he got tired and fell asleep. Two days later they finally reached Sesshomaru's castle. Vlad growled a little when Inuyasha's scent was close by but Sesshomaru informed him that they have nothing to worry about. His guards will make sure that the half-breed won't come anywhere near them or the castle. After taking their bags the servants showed the children where they'll be sleeping and then where Kagome and Vlad will be staying. They were surprised that they were sharing a room together but didn't mind. Kagome walked on to balcony where it had a beautiful view of the land. She smiled when she felt Vlad behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"My village is a few miles north from here. It's a small village but lovely." She said and lean against his chest. "It's been so long. I bet everyone has forgotten about me. My friends Sango and Miroku's great grandchildren might still live there."

"Maybe we could visit them." He suggested

"No, as much as I would like to, it's also Inuyasha's home. I'm still don't want to face him right now." She said

He nodded his head in understanding and kissed the top of her head as they continued to looking at the view.

"Father. Kagome." Ingera ran in the laughing as a familiar creature was chasing after him.

It stopped when it saw Kagome and the big creature pounce on her. She started laughing when it started licking her face a few times.

"It's wonderful to see you too Kilala." She laughed "I missed you so much."

"Father, you won't believe it. I thought she was just a small cat but then fire surrounded her and she transform into…I think…a tiger?"

"A neko. She a fire cat demon." Kagome smiled as she sat up and hugged her old friend. "She's very friendly with children."

Kilala transformed again and turned back into her small form. She jumped into Kagome's arms and started purring when the miko scratched her ear.

"And the most adorable thing ever." Kagome smiled

.

.

 **A/N: Okay it might change to rated M soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

In the well covered room Vlad and Kagome are still asleep and he had his arm wrapped around her by the waist. When he started to stir in his sleep he brought her close to his chest and bury his face in her hair; inhale her sweet scent. He opened his eyes and smiled down at her sleeping form. Looking over at the dresser where the clock was at and saw that it 11: 43 am; nearly noon. He wondered why no one woke them up yet. So he lay his head back on his pillow and looked back down at Kagome. Seeing how they were now alone and had some time for themselves an idea popped into his head. He started kissing her jaw line to her ear. Then he started lick, suck and nibble on her ear; which made her moan in her sleep. He smirked as he enjoyed hearing her moan and want to do it again. He did and started kissing and sucking down her neck while roaming his hands over her body.

"Vlad, I'm trying to sleep." She said in her sleep

"It's almost noon, my love." He whispered as started kissing her shoulder

She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him.

"And you thought getting me in the mood was a good way to wake me up?" She asked with smirked

"It worked didn't it." He smirked and kissed her lips

Then their kiss started to turn into a passionate one; making Kagome laughed when he turned her on her back and he hovered over her. He started to slip the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders. Sliding it down a little; showing off her breast a little. Kagome gave him a playful glare and lifted up his chin so that he was looking at her. He just gave her an innocent look. She couldn't help but smile before they continued kissing. Just as Vlad was about to slid her nightgown off all the way they were once again interrupted when someone knocked on the door. They groan in annoyance. Vlad lean his head on her shoulder and sighed.

"I thought we came here to get some alone time." He pouted

Kagome couldn't giggling and peck his lips with a kiss.

"Soon." She said

Once they got dress and ate the two took the kids to the festival. The cherry blossom trees were as beautiful as Kagome and Rin remembered from last year. Vlad couldn't help but admire how beautiful Kagome looked in her light blue kimono that had butterflies patterns as she stood under the trees. Ingera hurried over to the stands. Vlad smiled at his excitement. Everyone was having fun, eating, drinking, wearing masks and playing games.

"Wow, this place is amazing." He smiled "Where to first? Where to first?"

"How about some games?" Kagome suggested

The kids nodded in excitement ran to the first game booth with Vlad and Kagome right behind them. They did the ring toss; which Ingera was very good at. Then Rin chose the goldfish scooping booth. Ingera thought it was easy but soon found out that it wasn't when he found out that the net was made of paper. He pouted and got annoyed when he couldn't get one but Rin did. Then after a few more games they stopped at a few food booths to get something to eat. They tried some Yakitori, Takoyaki, Yakisoba and fried squid on the stick which Vlad and Ingera found was really good. Then they went to try some sweets.

"Kagome, what are these called again?" Ingera asked

They were sitting under a cherry blossom tree to enjoying their deserts with some peace and quiet.

"They're called Dangos. They're a sweet dumpling." Kagome smiled before taking a bite. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Ingera shrugged and took a bite. His eyes lit up with a big smile and took another bite. Kagome had finished hers and lean her head on Vlad shoulders as they watched the kids enjoy themselves.

"This was a nice day. Don't you think, my love?" Vlad sighed in happiness as he nuzzled his nose into her hair

"Indeed, it was, Koi." Kagome sighed in happiness

Then a couple of children ran passed them and Kagome notice all the children were gathering around an old woman wearing a priestess outfit and strapped to her back was a familiar looking staff.

"Sounds like she's going to tell them a story." Vlad said as he heard the lady talking.

"Can we go dad?" Ingera asked

"I don't see why not." Vlad shrugged

The four got up and walked over to the story teller. The children were sitting down while the adults stood there watching. Ingera and Rin were able to get through and sat down with the other children. Vlad and Kagome were able to get a good view as they stood there and listen.

"Now children I'm going to tell a true story. A story that my father told me, that his father him and all the way to when my great, great grandfather was alive. This is the story about the traveling Priestess and her friends that destroyed the horrible half spider demon Naraku." The woman said

The children gasped

'She must be one of Miroku's and Sango's desistance.' Kagome thought

"Is that the same Priestess that's known as the immortal Priestess now?" One little girl asked; raising her hand

"This story is how she became the immortal Priestess. Kagome Higurashi." The woman said

Vlad and Ingera eyes widen and looked Kagome. They knew she was a priestess but didn't know she was an immortal. The old priestess looked at the crowd and her eyes widen a little when she saw Kagome. She smiled before she started her story. The children were all entranced by it; as was Vlad. He couldn't believe what Kagome had gone through to fight and destroy the demon Naraku. She was truly a warrior of the light.

"How did the priestess destroy the curse jewel?" One girl asked

"By wishing an unselfish wish." The old woman said "She made a wish that no one has thought of doing. She wished for the Shikon Jewel to destroy itself. It was because of this that the Kami's made her immortal."

"Where is the immortal priestess now?" One boy asked

"Yeah, did she marry Inuyasha?" Another girl asked

Vlad had to hold back a growl at the mention of the half dog demon. Then automatically wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and brought her close to him. Kagome mentally laughed as she smirked at his protectiveness.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time." The old woman smiled

The children clapped and left with their parents. The old lady got up herself and walked over to Vlad and Kagome.

"At first I did not believe my eyes but here you are. It is truly an honor to have finally met you Lady Kagome. I am Jinn." The lady said and bow to her before looking at Vlad. "And who is this handsome young man?"

Kagome giggled

"I see you inherit Miroku's lecherous side." Kagome smiled

Jinn laughed

"Well if I wasn't married and fifty years younger I wouldn't mind having a go with him." Jinn laughed before giving her a kind smile. "It is good to see you back. Hopefully you can come by the village and I introduce you to the family. We would all like to meet the young priestess that has saved our great, great, great grandparents lives."

"I would be honor as well." Kagome smile

The two priestesses bowed to each other in respect and went their separate ways. The children went to play a few more game as Kagome and Vlad followed behind them.

"Is that story true?" Vlad asked

"Yes it is." She said

"How come you never told me?" Vlad asked

"I really didn't want to bring it up. I never asked for this. Being immortal can be very…" She said

"Lonely, if you don't have someone to share it with." Vlad said

Kagome stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you many months ago. Can you ever forgive me?" She asked

He took her hands into hers and kissed them.

"No more secrets." He said

"I promise." She smiled and kissed his lips.

Time has passed and night has appeared. The children were playing with sparklers with the other kids having fun and then the fireworks started. By the end of the finale everyone started to head home. The children were fast asleep on their way home. Vlad and Kagome had to carry them up their rooms and tucked them in bed.

"I'm going to take a nice long bath in the hot springs." Kagome said as she gather her towels and materials that she needs. Then looked over to him a sexy smirk. "Maybe you would like to join me?"

Vlad looked at her surprised at her boldness but smirked himself.

"I won't mind. After all I am still new with these hot springs you speak of." Vlad smirked

She tossed him a towel before taking his hand to lead to the indoor hot springs Sesshomaru has. Once they were inside she placed a barrier around them for some privacy. It's about time that they had some alone time. Kagome started to strip out of her kimono and Vlad let out a low growl when he looked up and down her body. She was half way in the water when she looked over at him and saw him staring.

"See something you like Vlad?" She asked

"Very." He licked him lips

He took off his clothes; showing off his muscular chest, hard abs and V shape hips. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his god like form.

"See something you like, love?" He asked

"Very." She smirked

Vlad chuckled before getting and swimming towards her. He got ahold of her and wrapped her legs around him before placing her back against the wall.

"Alone at last." He smiled

"Alone at last." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He placed a gentle hand on cheek and used his thumb to caress her lips.

"Are you sure you want this now? I don't mind waiting until you're ready." He said

She moved his hand and hand him cup one of her breast.

"I want this. I want you. I trust you." She whispered

Vlad smiled and started to kiss her lightly before it turned into a passionate one. She slid her hands up and down his chest and started kissing his neck. Kagome started kissing down his chest, biting from time to time. Vlad groan. Then she trailed one hand down his stomach and grabbed ahold of his large length. He growled a little when she squeezed it. Looking down at her she gave him an innocent smile before moving her hand up and down his length.

"Kagome…" Vlad said as she continued "Kagome…"

He place one hand behind her head and kissed her deeply. He was close very close; but he didn't want cum in her hands. So he took her hand away from his cock.

"I want to come inside you properly, my love." He whispered, taking her lips one more time.

He kissed down her neck and then her breast. He took one nipple into his mouth and started sucking it. Then Vlad wrapped her legs around his waist again and placed her on the edge of the hot spring and started rubbing himself against her.

"Vlad…" Kagome moaned again and again

Vlad pulled back and blow on her breast, causing her to moan more. He smiled as he started to kiss down her chest and stomach. He placed one leg over his shoulder and lowered his face down at her wet folds. He nearly growled when he smelled her sweet toxic scent. She wanted him just as much as her wanted her.

"You looked good enough my dear." He said huskily

"Indeed I am." Kagome smiled

He lean his head down and started to slowly lick her wet folds. Kagome arched her back as Vlad slide his tongue inside her. She slowly moved her hips, grinding against his face. Vlad moved his tongue in circular motion around clit, making her move her hips faster.

"Vlad…I'm so close." Kagome said "So close."

Vlad stopped and climbed up over her and was about to place himself inside of her until they heard…

"What the fuck is going on out here!"

"Sit Boy!" Kagome shouted in frustration


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

Inuyasha was thrown down the hallway; ending up hitting the wall and breaking it. Vlad (who had his pants on) growled as he stalked toward the half breed and grabs him by the neck before hitting him. Sesshomaru came in with an annoyed look on his face and then glared when he saw his half-brother. Inuyasha manage to block a punch and hit the vampire king. He was about to hit him again but Vlad was quick and hit Inuyasha hard in the guts. The punch knocked the wind out of him; barely had time to block the knee kick to the face. Vlad eyes glared down at the half-breed with hate that they started to turn red. He picked Inuyasha up and threw him again; this time he landed next to Sesshomaru's feet.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I know he is your half-brother but I swear if he comes near my soon to be mate or family I will impale him." Vlad growled before leaving

"You really are pathetic, little brother." Sesshomaru glared before kicking Inuyasha's face; knocking him out.

It wasn't long till Vlad and Kagome headed back to their room. Sadly the mood was gone when Inuyasha interrupted their moment of passion. When they went to bed Vlad wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her close to him. No one was going to take his love away from him. Never again will he let that happen.

The next few days have been great. Kagome kept her promise and was able to go to the village while Sesshomaru kept Inuyasha away. It was nice seeing the old village again but it has gotten bigger over the years. She even went to see the old bone eater well and told them the story of how her adventures began. They were confuse at the word time travel but was amazed about her story.

When the festival ended it was time for them to head back to France. Kagome would always love her homeland but her true home was with Vlad. They were a family now.

"You promise me that you'll all visit us soon?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru and his wife Moka.

"Of course, I think the children will love to play with each other again." Moka smiled

They had about five boys and four girls. Well they're about to have an equal of five girls now that Moka is a few months pregnant. They all had fun playing with Ingera and Rin. It's been a long since they played with someone their own age.

"Aunty Gome, you promise to come back and visit us too, right?"

Kagome smiled down at Sesshomaru's and Moka's triplets. Akemi, Cho, and Kohana were the youngest of the pack by four years.

"Of course, how can I forget about my favorite little nieces?" Kagome cooed

The three girls giggled as they went to hug their aunty. This made Vlad smile at the scene. Then the girls walked over to Vlad with a stern look on their faces. Kagome and Moka nearly laughed at how their stern face looked like their fathers glare.

"You better take care of Aunty Gome and cousin Rin." Akemi said

"If you don't and threat her badly like uncle Yasha did." Cho said

"We'll beat you up." Kohana said

"And that's a promise!" The girls growled

Vlad raised brow at this and tried to stop himself from laughing. He knew they were trying to look terrifying like their father but they looked too cute right now. He kneels down on one knee and bows his head.

"I swear on my undead soul that I'll take good care of them, little ones." He smiled

This made the girls beam up with a smile and walked away. Vlad stood up so could walk over to his love and placed a hand around Kagome waist.

"That was a first." He said

"Canines demons are very protective of their own." Kagome smile and peck his lips with hers.

"Are you ready my love?" He asked

"Yes, my love." She smile

With their last goodbyes Vlad and his family got into the carriage and headed to the docks. On the ship she had just put the children to sleep in the cabin next to theirs and headed back to hers and Vlad's. When she closed the door she was surprise by the lit candles and rose petals all around. She sensed Vlad behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Finally, alone." He whispered seductively in her ear

Kagome giggled and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. He captured her lips with his it quickly turned into a passionate kiss. The kids were asleep, she placed a barrier around their room and this time there was no one that can interrupt them. Vlad lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and hurry to the bed.

"Vlad, what if someone knocks on the door?" She teased as he laid her down and kissing her neck

"I'll impale them on a stake." He playfully growled

Kagome giggled again but was silenced when he capture her lips again and quickly undressed them both. Both were worshiping their bodies, teasing each other. He kissed all the way up her leg as he glided his hand over her other leg. Vlad slowing made his way on top of Kagome, leaving a trail of kisses as he did. When he reached for her face he kissed her deeply and started to slowly enter his large length inside of her. She gasped a little from the familiar pain but was quickly replaced by pleasure as he continued thrusting inside her slowly. Vlad pin her hands with his; entwine their fingers together.

"I love you Kagome. I love you." Vlad said as he broke the kiss and stare into her eyes.

"I love you too, Vlad. I'll always love you." Kagome said

"You're mine now, Kagome. Forever and ever." Vlad whispered as he kissed her and was starting to go faster and harder.

His demonic side wanted to take over but he didn't want to hurt her if he let go. Kagome saw this and she wanted him to let go.

"It's okay, Vlad, I trust you. Release your demonic side." She said

With that said he let go with a smirk and eyes glowed red. He pushed himself deeper inside her and started to use vampire speed to go faster and rougher. Kagome didn't mind it at all started digging her nails into his back; making him purr in delight. He could feel her getting close to cumming as her walls were getting tight around his cock.

"Vlad…I'm...I'm about to cum." She moaned

"Just let go my love." Vlad moan "Let go."

After a few thrusting she already cum and he was came a few minutes later. He let out a roar as released his seed inside her and bit her neck. Kagome moan from the pain and let him drink her blood. When he was done Vlad was able to take over control again and began licking her wound to heal it.

"I'm sorry." He whispered

"It's okay. I told that I trusted you." She said and kissed him

As they kiss he was ready to for another round.

"I hope you're tire, my love, because I'm ready for around two." He smirked and wiggled his brows up and down.

Before she could say anything he captured her lips again and started another round.

.

.

.

A few days have past and they have returned to their castle in France. Once they have arrived things have seem to have gone back to normal. The only difference that happened was that Vlad had Kagome move into his room. Since their intimated night on the ship Vlad didn't want Kagome to separate from him. Then a week later, Vlad had the kids have dinner and go to sleep early so he could have dinner with Kagome for a special occasion. He took Kagome to the rose garden where he had the servants decorate for them and set up dinner.

"I have to say Vlad, this is really sweet of you. But I have to ask what's the special occasion?" Kagome asked

He smiles at her as he took her hand into his and got up to get down in front of her on one knee. Kagome eyes widen at his move and her heart was beating so fast.

"Kagome, ever since you came here you have done something that I thought would never happen again. I thought I could never love another woman ever again. But you made me love again. The moment I met you I felt a bond between us. And I knew that meant that you are the one that I'm meant to be with. You see things that no one else could. You don't judge people by their statures, titles or appearances and that's what I love about you. I love you, Kagome and I want to spend the rest of our immortal life together. Will you marry me?" He asked

He took out a box and opened it to showed her a beautiful ring. Kagome smiled as she started to cry a little.

"Yes." She said "Yes, I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hand before standing up. Vlad took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

.

.

"Did she say yes?" Rin asked Ingera

They were in her room where they had a good view of their parents.

"Yes, she yes." Ingera smiled

"Yes." Rin smiled; jumping up and down

.

.

"Should we go and tell the children?" Kagome asked when they broke the kiss

"Something tells me that they already know." Vlad chuckled

Thanks to his hearing he knew Ingera and Rin were up and watching them. Sadly he didn't know that someone else was watching them as well and they weren't happy about it. The figure headed to the small town and saw Louie walking towards a tavern. He followed the man and once he was by the door he reviled himself as Inuyasha. It was a new moon tonight so he was in his human form. He made a few scratches on face and arms, place mud on his clothes and face and tore bits of his clothes. He took a few huffing breaths and hurry inside making a dramatic entrance.

"Help! Please, someone help! My sister and niece are being held prisoner by a monster!" He said

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy since no one has ever seen him before. Louie looked over at him and saw some resemblance to his beauty Kagome.

"Please someone help. I saw the monster. He killed my men that tried to save her with great speed and strength. He had red eyes and fang like teeth. Please would someone help me. My sisters' name is Kagome. She's being staying here for a year you must know her." Inuyasha said with a pleading tone

Hearing the young woman' name that the whole town had known to love made them gasp in fear. Louie immediately stood up from chair, griping his gun.

"Vlad." Louie spat with venom and looked at everyone in tavern. "I told you people that something was wrong with that man. He is the devil himself."

Some were still a little unsure about it so Inuyasha quickly took a glass bottle of red powder and blew it in the tavern. Once they inhaled the power the villagers eyes glow red for a few seconds before turning back to normal and they all glared.

"He's right. I saw the devil within his eyes!" One man said

"He's a monster!" Another man said

"He'll soon come after us if we let free!" A woman said

"It's time that we take some action boys! I say that we kill the monster!" Louie shouted "Who's with me!?"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Every man in the tavern had agreed to go with Louie and started grabbing all their guns and knives. Inuyasha smirked as he followed the mob out of the tavern and blew more of the red powder at the town's people. All the men in the village gather around in the middle of the courtyard and once Louie mounted on his horse he led them to the castle. When Vlad and Kagome were heading to their room Kagome had stopped when she sensed a bad omen.

"My love what's wrong?" Vlad asked

"I don't know. I just feel as if something bad is going to happen tonight." Kagome said

Before he could ask Ingera called them and pointed at the window. They hurry to the window and out in the woods Vlad and Ingera could see the village people with torches and guns and knives.

"Papa." Ingera said grabbing ahold of Vlad's arm, afraid of the mob

"Ingera, go fine Rin and start packing some clothes. Now go." Vlad ordered

Ingera didn't have to be told twice and hurry to find Rin.

"Vlad what's going on?" Kagome asked with worriedness in her tone.

"There's a mob coming for us. Pack some clothes and Ingera will show you to the escape tunnel. I'll gather the servants and have them escaped before they get hurt and hold the mob off." Vlad said

"No, Vlad, I want to be with you." Kagome said "I don't want to lose you."

"I can't lose you either, my love. Please for me. Take our children and stay safe." He said kissed her passionately. "I promise, I'll find a way back to you."

With one last kiss he hurried downstairs to gather the servants. Kagome was about to go after him until Rin and Ingera called for her. Her protective motherly instincts kicked in and hurry to pack their things.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Will have a Lemon scene**

Downstairs Vlad was able to get the last servant to the escape room that was in the kitchen supply room when the front door broke down and the mob came running in. Closing the escape room door Vlad walked out of the kitchen and saw the mob torching his home. He wanted to kill them all for this. This was their home. Before he could do anything Louie was the first to see him and unsheathed his sword. Vlad rolled his eyes at the foolish man and with ease dodge the humans' attacks. After a few moves Louie was able to pierce Vlad's stomach and smirked as he thought that he killed the creature. How wrong he was. Vlad looked down at the sword in annoyance and gave Louie a deadly glare.

"You can't kill me, Louie." Vlad said

With the sword still pierce inside his stomach he walked forward to Louie. The mans' eyes widen in fear and shock at what he was seeing. When Vlad reached the hilt of the sword he stopped and got in Louie's face.

"You can't kill what's already dead." He said in whisper

He grabbed Louie by his jacket and drank his blood from his neck. When he was done and knew that he was dead he dropped the lifeless body before taking the sword out of him. Then he looked around and the mob continued on. Rage was within him and was about to kill them all till he smelled a familiar scent. His eyes turn red as he smelled Inuyasha. But his scent was different than before. It smelled more of human than the half-breed smell. Even if he was in form his scent was still the same. After he was sure that Kagome and the kids were safe he searched for the bastard. It didn't take long to find the half-breed. Once he captured him he quickly teleported them outside and tossed him in the garden area.

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Vlad growled "She made her choice and she chose to be with me."

"She is mine. She will always be mine, bloodsucker." Inuyasha spat

Inuyasha took out a sword and attacked Vlad. Since he was still in human form he wasn't as fast as he was before. Vlad was able to dodge every move without even using his speed. Once again Inuyasha was barbaric with his move so Vlad was able to predict his moves and was able to disarm him and took the sword himself. Once he had the sword he embedded it into Inuyasha's chest and into a tree.

"I will not let you ruin our lives anymore." Vlad glared

Baring his fangs out Vlad pierce Inuyasha's neck and drained him of his blood. Inuyasha tried to push and hit him but he was getting weaker every second. When Vlad drank the last drop of his blood he let out a roar before he snapped off Inuyasha's neck and tossed the head across the garden. He huffed and spit out a little of the half-breeds blood and looked at his castle. The castle was already on fire and the villagers were already leaving in confusement and worried. He looked at the castle and knew that he can build a new home for him and his family. So with one last look at his home he heads off to find Kagome and the kids.

Kagome and the kids were waiting on a hill where they were able to see their home on fire. She had to hold back her tears as she held on to the children and watch it burn. She was worried about Vlad and hope he got out in time. When she finally sense him nearby she was able to breathe again. He came into view and the children quickly ran into his arms.

"Papa." Both Ingera and Rin cried

Vlad held them closed; glad that they were safe. He kissed their heads and looked up to see Kagome. He stood up and raised his arm towards her, beckoning for her to come to him. She quickly ran into his arms and hugged him. Unable to stop herself she started to cry. She was really worried about him and thought the worst had happen when he stayed behind.

"I'm here, my love. I'm here. I'm so sorry for making you wait like that." He whispered in her ear

"What happened? Why did they…?" She asked

"It was Inuyasha. He did something to them. But you don't have to worry about him anymore. He won't be bothering us ever again." He said

Smelling the blood that was on she knew what he meant by that. To her surprise she didn't feel guilty or sad at all. As long as Inuyasha was alive he would never leave them alone.

"Let's go my love." He said

When he said that one of his loyal servants had found them and brought the carriage that was saved. They tied up their bags on top of the carriage and placed the kids inside. Kagome and Vlad looked at their home one last time before looking at each other. They will miss their home but as long as they were with each other they were home. They held each other's hand and got in the carriage with the kids. The servant got on top of the carriage and drove them away; leaving the small town behind.

By the next night they made it to Paris and stayed at a hotel for a few days till they find a new home. It wasn't long till they bought a house just right for their family. Vlad wanted to build another castle for them as he believed Kagome deserved the best. But she calmly told him that she didn't need a castle and she just needed him and the kids. So they settle their house. It was still big but it was just the right size for their family. After a couple of months have passed Kagome and Vlad have been focusing on their wedding.

They both decided to have a small winter wedding in December in Paris as they didn't want attention on them. It was supposed to be a simple wedding but once Sesshomaru and his wife got their inventions they immediately hurry to Paris and took over the wedding decorations. Kagome tried to stop them but knew it was impossible as they were just as stubborn as she was. After a long time the wedding day came and to make it more beautiful it was snowing on their wedding. Vlad was waiting by the alter with Ingera by his side. When he heard the wedding music playing he look over to the entrance and the site of Kagome took his breath away. Sesshomaru walked her down aisle while Rin held her dress train. Once she by the alter Sesshomaru gave Vlad her hand and went to sit down next to his wife while Rin stood next to her. After giving Rin the bouquet Kagome turn to Vlad and he lifted her vail. They took each other's hand and listen to what the priest said.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi take Vlad Tepes as your husband? To love and hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Kagome smiled

"And do you, Vlad Tepes, take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife? To love and to hold? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Vlad smiled

"The rings please."

Ingera and Rin gave their parents the rings and they placed them on both of their left fingers.

"I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The priest didn't have to tell Vlad that twice. He brought Kagome close to him and lean her down giving her a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped and when it died Vlad brought her back up. They broke their kiss and lean his forehead against hers. Neither of them couldn't stop smile at each other.

"I love you my wife." He whispered

"I love you too, my husband." She whispered with a smile

Once the ceremony and the reception dinner was over it was time for the newly wedded couple to go on their honeymoon. They were going to Rome which was a wedding gift from Sesshomaru and Moka. The hotel that they were going to belong to a demon so they didn't have to worry. Everything was paid for and they were watching over the children.

For half a week they haven't left the room at all. Vlad had her on all fours as he thrust her from behind; making her moan his name. When she was about to cum he release himself from her; making her whimper a little. He chuckled as he turned her on her back and rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance.

"You want this love? You want me to make you cum?" He whisper in her ear as he kissed her

"Vlad stop teasing me and make love to." She growled "I want to cum over your big dick."

"As you wish my wife." He smirked and slammed himself inside her. "I love it when you talk dirty like that."

He continued to thrust inside her fast and hard. After a few minutes he was able to hit her G spot that made moan louder. He lean down and started sucking on her breast as she started digging her nails into his skin and dragged them down his back.

"Kagome." He moaned

He took her lips and wrapped his arm around her before rolling them around so that she was on top of him. She let out a gasp as he grabbed her hips and thrust harder into her. He thrust up in her as he used his hands to slam her back down. She moan as she lean down to kiss him. He ran his hands up her back as she moved her hips making him moan into the kiss. She slammed herself hard down on him and then slowing pull back up before continuing again. Then she started to kiss down his jaw and continued going down south. She moved herself off of Vlad and lean down sucking his dick. She looked up at him when he groaned and telling her not to stop. She moved faster as he started thrusting his hips up. His breathing got faster as he started to feel his body tense up. When he was getting close to cumming she stop.

"Why did you stop?" He growled

"Payback is a bitch." She smirk

Vlad gave her a devilish smirk before pouncing on her; making her giggle a little. He place himself in her again, wrapping her legs around his waist and started pounding her hard. They were lucky that the bed hasn't break yet.

"No more games love. By the end of the week you won't be able to walk." He huskily in her ear as he thrust harder in her. "That's a promise."

Kagome could only moan in respond as she getting lost in their lust.

When the week was over it was time for them to go back to Paris. Vlad had a smug look on his face the whole time as he was carrying Kagome bridal style to their carriage. Just as he promised her she couldn't walk.

"Don't get too smug, Vlad." She glared as placed her inside

Vlad chuckled and sat down next to her.

"As I remember, my love…" He said and then whispered in her ear. "…you tell me to go harder every time. And you loved every moment of it."

.

.

.

A year had gone by and their family added a new member in the family. Kagome got pregnant on their honeymoon and gave birth to a beautiful girl name Isabella. When she was born Vlad believed it was time for them to movie again. They loved the city but with their immortality it will be impossible for them to keep their secret safe; especially with Vlad's and Ingera's thirst. Vlad was thinking of returning to his homeland and maybe rebuild his family castle. He had heard rumors that it was now abandoned but he before he could suggest it with Kagome he needed to make sure it was true. So he had his servant go to Transylvania to see if it was.

"Where did Phillip go?" Kagome asked

It was a cloudy day and they decided to go out today. Since they asked the kids what they wanted to do they were now at the zoo.

"I wanted him to check something in my homeland." Vlad said

"This is the first time you ever mention your homeland." Kagome said as she pushed the baby stroller. "Maybe we could go visit there. Rin and I loved it there when we visited."

Vlad smiled down at her and kissed her hand.

"I'll love that to. I was thinking maybe that could be our new home." Vlad said

"I would like that. As long as I'm with you and the kids I am home." Kagome smiled and lean her head against his shoulder.

"I feel the same my love." He smiled


End file.
